


Nowożeńcy

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Larry. Opisz ich poranek zaraz po ślubie ;)) Taki fluff <33</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowożeńcy

Duże okna przepuszczały promienie wiosennego słońca, które rozjaśniały przestronną sypialnię. Jedno z okien było otwarte i wpuszczało do środka lekki wietrzyk, który owiewał ciała okryte jedynie cienką kołdrą. Młodszy zadrżał na to doznanie, a na jego ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Jego powieki zaczęły drżeć, by po chwili odsłonić zielone tęczówki. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie rozglądając się po pokoju, dopóki jego wzrok nie spoczął na drobnym szatynie, który spał. Jego ciało było wtulone w zielonookiego, a twarz ukrył w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Czuł jak ciepły oddech ukochanego go łaskocze. Spojrzał na dłoń szatyna spoczywającą na jego nagim torsie, a na jego twarzy od razu pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Na serdecznym placu błyszczał prosta, srebrna obrączka. On miał taką samą. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Lou w pełni należał do niego. Po tylu latach ukrywania się, w końcu mogli być razem szczęśliwi. Kochał go całym sercem i nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez tego złośliwego chłopaka. Myślał, że najszczęśliwszym dniem jego życia był, kiedy Louis zgodził się zostać jego mężem. Mylił się, kiedy poprzedniego dnia szatyn wypowiedział to jedno znaczące słowo Harry poczuł jak jego serce rośnie, a ciało ogarnia przyjemne ciepło. Nareszcie on i Tommo zostali małżeństwem. Ujął mniejszą dłoń męża w swoja większą i uniósł do ust, składając na niej pocałunek. Mniejszy chłopak zaczął się wiercić, a Harry poczuł jak długie rzęsy Lou łaskoczą go w szyję, kiedy mrugał powiekami.  
\- Dzień dobry skarbie – wyszeptał ochrypłym głosem.  
Louis zamiast odpowiedzieć jeszcze mocniej wtulił się w męża i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego obojczyku.  
\- Wyspałeś się? – ucałował go w czubek głowy.  
\- Bardzo – odchylił głowę, by móc po raz pierwszy tego dnia spojrzeć na miłość swojego życia.  
Loczek pochylił się i złączył ich usta w czułym pocałunku.  
\- Czas wstawać Boo – poluźnił uścisk na tali Lou i próbował się wyswobodzić z jego objęć, jednak na darmo. Louis jeszcze bardziej się w niego wtulił, mocno oplatając go rękami i jęcząc coś niezrozumiałego w jego szyję.  
\- Boo, puść mnie. Wiesz dobrze, że musimy wstać, za dwie godziny mamy być na lotnisku.  
\- Musimy lecieć? – westchnął, jednak jego uścisk wcale nie zelżał – Nie możemy zostać. Tak mi dobrze z tobą w łóżku. Zostańmy.  
\- Louis, przecież lecimy na nasz miesiąc miodowy – Harry starał się przekonać ukochanego – Tam też mnie będziesz miał, przez cały czas.  
\- Ale mi tu dobrze, nie chcę wychodzić z łóżka – powiedział siadając na biodrach męża i pochylając się nad nim – Zostańmy tu, w domu. Zróbmy sobie tutaj nasz miesiąc miodowy.  
Przycisnął usta do szczęki loczka i zaczął składać na niej pocałunki, kierując się nimi w dół.  
\- Lou – westchnął – Wiesz, że to niemożliwe – próbował się kontrolować, jednak z jego ust wyszedł jęk, kiedy szatyn zassał mocno skórę na jego szyi – Sam prosiłeś chłopców, aby raz na jakiś czas tu zaglądali sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Znajdą nas – kontynuował, podczas gdy jego dłonie znalazły się na pośladkach szatyna, mocno je ściskając.  
\- Możemy zadzwonić i powiedzieć, że to już nieaktualne – ponownie wrócił pocałunkami na szczękę, tym razem kierując się w stronę ust.  
\- Lou, mus… - przerwały mu ciepłe wargi niebieskookiego na jego własnych. Lou od razu wdarł się językiem do ust męża. Jego dłonie błądziły po torsie zielonookiego. Harry ponownie mocno ścisnął pośladki szatyna, tym samym wywołując jego jęk.  
\- Jeszcze jesteście w łóżku? – usłyszeli huk drzwi odbijających się od ściany i mocny irlandzki akcent.  
Oderwali się od siebie spoglądając w kierunku blondyna, który właśnie zajadał się płatkami, zabranymi z ich kuchennej szafki. Harry westchnął z ulgą ciesząc się, że ktoś im przerwał. W innym wypadku spóźniliby się na samolot i faktycznie miesiąc miodowy spędzili w domu.  
\- Co tu robisz o tej porze? – warknął Lou, dalej siedząc na biodrach męża.  
\- Jak to co? Prosiliście, aby tu zaglądać – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Ale jak nas już nie będzie. Jeśli nie zauważyłeś, jeszcze nie wyjechaliśmy – zirytowany szatyn, nawet nie zauważył kiedy jego mąż ściągnął go ze swoich bioder i posadził obok.  
\- Chciałem się pożegnać.  
\- I przy okazji zjeść śniadanie. Przyznaj się, że twoja lodówka jest pusta – zaśmiał się Harry.  
\- Może – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Dlaczego zawsze do nas przyjeżdżasz. Czemu nie do Liama lub Zayna? – oburzył się szatyn.  
\- Do was mam najbliżej – uśmiechnął się do przyjaciół.  
\- Dobra, koniec tego dobrego, idź do kuchni Niall. Zaraz przyjdę i zrobię naleśniki – polecił blondynowi loczek.  
\- Tak! – wykrzyknął wyrzucając dłonie do góry, wysypując przy tym płatki z pudełka i opuszczając sypialnię małżeństwa.  
\- Harry – jęknął Lou – Nie wychodź, zostań – próbował zatrzymać męża w łóżku, kiedy ten próbował wstać.  
\- Boo, czas najwyższy – w końcu udało mi się wydostać. Podszedł do szafki wyciągając czyste bokserki. Jedne rzucił szatynowi, a drugie założył na siebie.  
\- Harry – jęknął ponownie, jednak posłusznie założył bieliznę i wstał z łóżka.  
\- Lou – podszedł do niższego objął go w pasie – Jeśli tu zostaniemy, możemy spodziewać się częstych wizyt Niall i zapewne nie raz przyprowadzi ze sobą Liama i Zayna. Jesteś pewny, że w ten sposób chcesz spędzić nasz miesiąc miodowy.  
Widział jak na twarzy Tommo pojawia się przerażenie, kiedy sobie to wyobrażał.  
\- Pośpieszmy się, trzeba mieć pewność, że się nie spóźnimy na samolot – spojrzał w zielone tęczówki, mówiąc to z lekki strachem.  
Harry zaśmiał się widząc reakcje ukochanego. Pochylił się nad nim i przycisnął swoje usta do jego.


End file.
